


Talking Body

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019, Day 3 - Longing/PiningChrom goes shirtless while training and Robin is driven to distraction.





	Talking Body

He just looked so _good_ while he was training.

Chrom was a man perpetually in motion and he never seemed more at ease than with his blade in hand, weaving through complicated forms without a second thought. Robin was used to factoring his early morning practice sessions in to the rhythm of the day's schedule for the camp. The part she was grappling with was the startling effect seeing him in action was having on her.

Robin had blearily emerged from her tent and gone to find Chrom to receive approval for the route she stayed up planning the night prior. Instead she was greeted with a vision that she could not tear her eyes from as it played havoc with her senses.

The morning was already blooming into a sweltering day and Chrom had forgone his usual loose tunic for practice. Every sweaty inch of his torso was on display, his muscles bunching and flexing in the most fascinating manner. He wore a cocky grin as he flowed through the motions and grunted with exertion as he struck down an imaginary foe with a jab to the gut.

Robin stood watching, poleaxed, until Chrom finally noticed her presence and called out to her.

“Robin! Good morning,” he panted as he jogged over to her. “Come to spar with me?” he asked, the easy smile he always had for her lighting up his face.

Her thoughts remained a chaotic blend of appreciation for the definition of his muscled back, panic over this barrage of heated thoughts about her commander’s body, and above all the necessity of hiding this turmoil from Chrom himself. Her face warmed as she scrambled to pretend everything was normal.

“Not today I’m afraid,” she managed with a wry smile. “Just looking for your stamp of approval on a few things.” Robin squeaked out a short summary of their possible routes for the day and her opinions on each so Chrom could weigh in. Travel plans thus secured, she beat a hasty and undignified retreat into the camp.

* * *

Chrom agreed to her plans readily enough and watched befuddled as she scurried away before he could ask what had her so obviously out of sorts. It was unusual to see Robin so flustered and something nagged at him to chase her down to investigate.

It was only as a slight breeze picked up and brushed pleasantly across his sweat-soaked skin that he remembered his lack of proper attire. The tips of his ears flushed as he was reminded of the last time she had accidentally run across him less than fully dressed. At least she hadn’t thrown anything this time. 

On the other hand, he wondered how this much more innocent scenario could have affected her at all after the bathing incidents. It didn’t seem to add up, especially as they had grown more comfortable with each other in the time since.

In fact, when he hadn’t been paying attention he’d developed quite the crush on her. Falling for her felt like the most natural thing in the world so it had taken a while for him to realize and even longer to admit it to himself, but more and more his idle thoughts tended to drift to his tactician with a decidedly amorous bent. Confessing any of this to her felt too large and terrifying to be feasible.

Confused by Robin’s behavior and feeling acutely self-conscious over his state of undress, Chrom decided to put it all from his mind and finish up his training. Robin would come to him if she had something to address. Chrom threw himself back into his imagined battle, quite a bit pinker in the face than before.

* * *

For her part, Robin was also struggling with why seeing his bare chest had her in such a state. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t already seen. The monstrous crush that she had been nursing on him was definitely going strong, but it was hardly new. She already knew he was in great shape and she had seen him training plenty of times. Why was one missing tunic affecting her so dramatically?

Why couldn’t she _get a grip?_

Truthfully, she had taken in very little detail when she walked in on him bathing. The burning shame at her blunder and the exasperated defensive anger that followed swallowed up her ability to process details about his body. Flashes of toned thighs had been seared into her retinas but the whole thing happened so quickly and was so humiliating that she hadn’t retained many lingering images.

Chrom was certainly attractive and she knew that because she had functioning eyes, but previously she never truly been given the opportunity to stop and drink in the intricacies of his firm build created by a life of rigorous combat practice. Robin felt as if she had been slapped in the face with her own lust.

It didn’t hurt that he was in his element, a happy and confident whirlwind of energy harnessed by years of discipline.

Robin's time on the march that day was spent trying and failing to keep from daydreaming about using her fingers to chase the sweat droplets down his chest and assiduously avoiding Chrom’s gaze whenever they seemed in danger of making eye contact.

Even the sounds of his training were plaguing her. She couldn’t stop imagining those grunts in a different, more intimate context. Walking alongside him like nothing was going on was out of the question.

It wasn’t long before her fellow Shepherds noticed her uncharacteristic distraction. As a group they began a well-meaning but extremely indelicate interrogation to discover the root of what ailed their trusty tactician. As good-natured as the poking and prodding was, it picked at the last shreds of her composure and it was quite a trial to not lose her temper.

Through some sort of divine providence she held everything in long enough to make it to her tent for the night only to find that she was much too restless to fall asleep. Alone on her cot, her body and mind both seemed intent on one thing. Now that she could stop trying to maintain a pretense of normality around the others she had no distraction to restrain her thoughts at all.

Biting her lip, Robin slid her hand down her body to dip underneath her waistband. At this point it didn’t seem that her distraction over Chrom could become _worse._

Maybe she just needed to get some relief and get it out of her system. Besides, she reasoned, fantasizing about Chrom was only natural. He was handsome and kind to a fault. She had become so unbearably fond of him that his smile left a tight warmth in her chest. Was it her fault that he also had pecs that begged to have a tongue traced down them, teasing his taut nipples until he pleaded for more stimulating touch? How could she be blamed for thinking about being encircled by those arms while pulling him down for a kiss? Why keep fighting this attraction and losing?

With her course of action determined Robin got to work. She was brisk and decisive, touching herself impatiently as she finally allowed her mind to run freely through the filthy things she had been thinking about him all day.

The flow of time grew hazy and heat gathered in the pit of her stomach as she thought back over his sweat-spiked hair in his gorgeous face, his broad shoulders, the little trail of dark hair underneath his navel that disappeared into his trousers.

Robin moved her fingers under her smalls and ran them along her labia, dipping into where she was already wet before moving back up to circle around her clit as she imagined Chrom’s hands on her instead. Her hips moved to the rhythm she set as she thought about clinging to those shoulders while he kissed her passionately. She imagined his strong hands tenderly spreading her thighs so he could settle between them. 

Her train of thought became disjointed as she pushed herself closer to orgasm, furiously rubbing her clit and pretending it was him. Robin’s fevered imagination jumped about as it brought up a hundred different scenarios. 

_Chrom moving over her, glistening with sweat and all that intense focus centered on bringing her pleasure. Chrom grunting and moaning by her ear as he snapped his hips to meet her again and again. Chrom toying with her clit, Chrom’s hard cock rubbing against her thigh, Chrom smiling at her, Chrom burying his face in her pussy, Chrom Chrom Chr-_

As Robin came down from the high of her orgasm, twitching and tender, she started to feel decidedly foolish. She sheepishly cleaned herself up, changing out her damp smalls and wiping her sticky fingers on the camisole she had worn that day.

What seemed reasonable under the influence of a day’s worth of incredibly horny thoughts now felt like a tactical error. How was she to look him in the face _now?_ Every time she did she’d end up thinking about how she rubbed one out to her best friend and commanding officer. She definitely couldn’t explain any of this to him. 

As a rule she didn’t have any secrets from Chrom but _‘I masturbated to thoughts of you and it was amazing’_ was a bridge too far for any friendship. If he found out and distanced himself from her in disgust she’d probably perish from the shame. Robin treasured their bond too much to burden him with needless, awkward confessions of infatuation. Surely this fascination would pass.

In the meantime she would have to wrestle these feelings into a box that could be hidden deep inside her heart. Making him worry by acting strangely any more than she already had would be unacceptable.

Allowing herself to continue indulging in these urges was a terrible idea, but Robin’s resolve on that front was already crumbling and she was too pragmatic to fight a losing battle against her own base wants. A small voice slithered out of the back of her mind to suggest that what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. If she could stay realistic and remember that her lust was one-sided and impossible, she could continue to privately entertain these thoughts without letting her feelings seep into their actual interactions.

 _Right. Compartmentalization was key._

Robin knew better than to hope for something as foolish as the interest being returned. The idea of a prince entertaining the advances of a common woman he found in a field with no one and nothing to her name was downright laughable, even with a prince as friendly and approachable as Chrom. He no doubt already had a line of eligible suitors back in Ylisstol.

Already aware of the sheer pointlessness of developing romantic intentions towards Chrom, she was well-used to pushing aside her blossoming feelings. The intensely filthy thoughts brought to the surface by watching him train would be no different. This was going to stay purely personal, secret stress relief.

No one had to know, and no one would get hurt, and she could stay safely by Chrom’s side with her desires neatly tucked away. Her chest ached a little at the thought, but she could live with that too. It would pass. It had to pass.

Robin fell into a deep sleep soothed by the thought that she could protect her friendship with Chrom from her selfish, traitorous feelings. She would protect him from _anything._

* * *

Chrom’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. He’d just heard _something_ he was pretty sure Robin wouldn’t have wanted him to hear. He stood rooted to the spot right outside her tent, frozen in place as his mind raced.

Watching Robin avoid meeting his eyes all day had been painful, and he knew he wasn’t the only one to pick up on it. He’d listened to the other Shepherds question her about it and none of them squeezed anything illuminating out of her.

Every time he tried to catch her eye and she skittered her gaze to the side it felt like a cold knife in his chest. The embarrassing melodrama of that thought didn’t make it less accurate and he had gone back on his earlier decision to leave Robin alone to sort her thoughts out. Clearly there was something beyond a little awkwardness over impropriety between friends and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

After everyone retired from the group meal he’d marched over to her tent with steeled resolve. He was about to move the flap to duck inside when he heard the noises.

At first there was simply what sounded like the rustling of clothing. While he was struck dumb with the thought that he had almost walked in on her changing clothing and nearly created another disaster with his boorishness, there came a quiet but unmistakable moan. Then another. More rustling, and what he faintly supposed was slight creaking of a cot. He could still hear occasional muted moaning. His thoughts stumbled wildly over each other in their race to understand what he was hearing. 

_She wasn’t - but what else - Gods, imagine the sight of her - wait - Robin was a good friend - don’t ruin it - she wouldn’t want - but if she would - what if she was thinking about him - !_

He felt intensely guilty for not immediately leaving, let alone continuing to eavesdrop as the sounds washed over him. Unfortunately the needy little noises seemed to bypass his brain entirely, shooting straight down to his cock instead.

His brain started working overtime picturing what Robin touching herself would look like. The quiet gasps and cries continued apace, increasing in intensity and pitch.

Chrom stood dumbfounded outside his best friend’s tent listening to her masturbate, growing desperately hard and filled with shameful hope that she was thinking about him. 

Robin apparently finished her task and went to sleep as the tantalizing sounds had quieted. Chrom finally regained enough sense to stumble back to his tent before someone saw him standing there with a tent in his pants and a stupid look on his face.

He tried to distract himself by getting ready for sleep, but his cock hung insistent and heavy between his legs. He groaned and gave in, rationalizing that he had already betrayed Robin’s trust by listening in the first place. In for a penny, in for a pound. She didn’t have to know. He spat on his hand and palmed himself roughly, frustrated with his behavior and turned on beyond belief.

His mind flooded with the sounds of Robin’s pleasure and helpfully supplied visuals from the dreams that had been dogging his sleep recently, the memory of which always made him feel too hot and tight in his own skin. His hand worked his cock faster as he thrust his hips up, pretending he was pushing into Robin’s warmth instead.

 _Robin laying back and spreading herself for him, her breasts shifting with her movement. The elegant line of her neck as her head rolled back, inviting him to kiss and mark. Robin’s hands feather light on his cock before giving him the firmer strokes he craved. Robin’s sweet laughter as she mercilessly teases him, asking him to be good for her, Robin wet and ready for him, Robin’s mouth enveloping his cock as she looks up at him coyly, Robin riding him with abandon. Robin saying she loves him._

He came with a harsh cry and spent a long moment simply breathing heavily with his come cooling on his stomach.

Reluctantly, he got up to wipe himself off and tried to corral his thoughts. These feelings only seemed to grow stronger the more he got to know Robin. But what if she didn’t return them? What if she was repulsed? What if she felt like she couldn’t refuse him because of the difference in their stations and he unwittingly forced her into something she didn’t want? He’d never forgive himself if he ruined their bond with his selfish recklessness. 

He’d have to tell her eventually. Bottling it up was clearly not working for him. Chrom knew he was not subtle enough to keep the affection he felt for her from their every interaction and it was frankly only a matter of time until his emotions burst out.

It was a bit of a miracle she hadn’t puzzled it out already, considering how sharp she was. Perhaps she was simply being kind and hoping it would fade. Whatever the case he had to tell her soon and he had to ensure she knew that he would always be in her corner, happy with any relationship she was comfortable with giving. Robin was too precious to lose entirely. 

Chrom drifted to sleep thinking of a future together, the strength of their bond enduring no matter what. He would protect Robin’s happiness at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title from the song [Talking Body by Tove Lo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE) The song is explicit as well, so discretion about if and where you open it is advisable.


End file.
